team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalle Havumäki
Kalle Havumäki is a Finnish rapper who's even got a band of his own, Ressiposse. He is a permanent member of Team Jorge as well as one of the three founding members of the Alliance of the Jorge. He is also known for being one of the oldest members of this community, even predating Jorge. Characteristics Although Kalle is often seen as like-minded and all around good person behind his disabilities, he has also been known to be some what of a sexual deviant, often attempting to stalk people in their own houses or general mischievous behaviour around women. History Early life Kalle was born and raised in Finland. In interviews, he as always cited his childhood as being an endless struggle, forcing him to cope with his disabilities as well as attempt to get his band, Resisposse, off the ground. Unfortunately due to Kalle's disabilities he was never able to properly get the popularity with the band that he wanted, although the band still garnered a cult following for its positive messages towards dealing with mental illnesses. Kalle was also involved in the controversy of the September 11th attacks. A few years after the incident, many people believed that several pieces of footage of the second plane crashing into the towers clearly showed Kalle's face on the front of the plane. It eventually built up to the point where a court hearing was held to decide whether Kalle was responsible for the attacks, which ended with him not getting charged due to most of the evidence being circumstantial. Despite this he is still bombarded by conspiracy theorists on a daily basis. Meeting Jorge The conspiracies revolving around Kalle forced him to flee Finland in search of a better life. He traveled to America and began touring the country in order to find his purpose. His prays were finally answered in the form of Jorge, whom he met while in Pennsylvania performing a concert. Kalle immediately became fascinated with Jorge's ways of life and felt that he should help promote his style of thinking. Together, the two began spreading propaganda about the ways of Jorge, eventually leading to the founding of Team Jorge. Not much else would happen to Kalle until the creation of the headquarters for Team Jorge. With the help of Jorge, the Gorge Forged by Jorge was created with the purpose of being the HQ for the company. However, shortly after its creation Jorge, Kalle and Jarion Monroe created the Alliance of the Jorge, with the gorge becoming the HQ for that specific branch. Team Jorge would later get its own headquarters in Georgia, USA. Origins In the first version of SCP-087-B, Kalle appeared as a face that at the ending of the first version of the game. A sound clip of the strings from the film Psycho are briefly heard before being replaced by Kalle saying "Mulla on oma bändikin, Resisposse.", which approximately translates into "I've even got a band of my own, Resisposse.". Once the game became more popular this ending was replaced with a more appropriate one. However that didn't stop Cridone from finding out about it and proceeding to show it to CommanderMark. The two of them thus began making various images using the face as well as making fun of his band's name, "Ressisposse". It is noteworthy to say that Kalle is actually the first member of this community to be created, back before it was even called Team Jorge. Since his image in SCP-087-B is nothing but a floating head it made it duable for pasting over other images, also inspired the focus on the members' heads. Gallery Psycho Kalle.png|Kalle showing off his stabbing skills to a lady while she's showering. Category:Team Jorge